blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Midnight Mile/Gallery/3
Pillow fighting robots S4E19 Crusher hearing more racers.png S4E19 Darington and Watts charging forward.png|Darington and Watts?! S4E19 Crusher "I can't let them beat me".png S4E19 Crusher's bag opens.png S4E19 Invention assembling.png S4E19 Pillow fighting robots.png S4E19 Robots start launching giant pillows.png S4E19 Pillow falling by Darington and Watts.png S4E19 Darington and Watts warned.png S4E19 Pillows bounce by Watts.png S4E19 Pillow bouncing by Darington.png S4E19 Darington and Watts spooked by the pillows.png S4E19 Rest of Monster Machines arrive.png S4E19 Watts "I don't know".png S4E19 Darington talks about the pillows.png S4E19 Another pillow bounces past.png S4E19 Darington "just like that".png S4E19 Monster Machines see the pillow fighting robots.png S4E19 Pillow fighting robots marching forward.png S4E19 Stripes "let's get outta here!".png S4E19 Monster Machines split up.png S4E19 Pillow bounces by Stripes.png S4E19 Pillow bounces by Watts.png S4E19 Robot launching pillows at Zeg and Starla.png S4E19 Pillows bounce by Zeg and Starla.png S4E19 Zeg and Starla think they lost the robot.png S4E19 Robot appears behind Zeg and Starla.png S4E19 Zeg and Starla run for it.png S4E19 Robot launches more pillows.png S4E19 Blaze and Darington shocked by the pillow.png S4E19 Pillows bounce by Blaze and Darington.png S4E19 Robot launches more pillows at Blaze and Darington.png S4E19 Another pillow bounces by Blaze and Darington.png Turning off the robots S4E19 Blaze and Darington hide from the pillows.png S4E19 Blaze sees a way.png S4E19 Switch on robot's tummy.png S4E19 AJ "Check it out".png S4E19 Diagram of circuit with empty space.png S4E19 Circuit turns off.png S4E19 Robot still launching pillows.png S4E19 Blaze and Darington duck from the pillow.png S4E19 Blaze "we'd better find something".png S4E9 Darington sees something useful.png S4E19 Darington sees a slingshot.png S4E19 Blaze and Darington get the slingshot ready.png S4E19 Darington loads a ball into the slingshot.png S4E19 Darington "ready to launch!".png S4E19 It won't go far enough.png S4E19 Robot launches another pillow.png S4E19 Blaze notices the pillow flying.png S4E19 Darington misses the pillow.png S4E19 AJ "Let's try again".png S4E19 Now it will hit the switch.png S4E19 Darington "Slingshot away!".png|Slingshot Away! S4E19 Darington launches the ball.png S4E19 Ball flies toward the robot.png S4E19 Ball hits the robot's switch.png S4E19 Robot falls asleep.png S4E19 Blaze and Darington celebrating.png S4E19 Blaze and Darington hear Zeg and Starla.png S4E19 Zeg and Starla up the street.png S4E19 Zeg and Starla running away.png S4E19 Second robot chasing Zeg and Starla.png S4E19 Second robot launches pillows.png S4E19 Zeg and Starla flabbergasted.png S4E19 Zeg jumps over a pillow.png S4E19 Blaze "Let's go help Zeg and Starla".png S4E19 Blaze and Darington bring the slingshot with them.png S4E19 Darington "Grab onto this slingshot".png S4E19 Starla "You betcha".png S4E19 Blaze loads the slingshot.png S4E19 The ball will hit the switch.png S4E19 Starla "Here goes nuthin'".png S4E19 Starla launches the slingshot.png S4E19 Ball flying toward the second robot.png S4E19 Ball hits the second robot's switch.png S4E19 Second robot turns off.png S4E19 Zeg "Nighty night, robot".png|Nighty night, robot! S4E19 Starla wonders where the last robot is.png S4E19 Third robot chasing Stripes and Watts.png S4E19 Stripes and Watts running from the third robot.png S4E19 Monster Machines "hang on".png S4E19 Darington "We're coming".png S4E19 Monster Machines bring the slingshot to Stripes and Watts.png S4E19 Blaze, Watts and Stripes miss another pillow.png S4E19 Blaze "Grab the slingshot".png S4E19 Watts pulls the slingshot back.png S4E19 The ball will go too far.png S4E19 Third robot launching a pillow.png S4E19 Pillow barely misses the Monster Machines.png S4E19 AJ "Let's try again" 2.png S4E19 Proper trajectory.png S4E19 Watts "Sweet dreams, robot!".png S4E19 Watts launches the slingshot.png S4E19 Ball flies toward the third robot.png S4E19 Ball hits the third robot's switch.png S4E19 Third robot turns off.png S4E19 Monster Machines cheer happily.png S4E19 Stripes "We did it!".png S4E19 Gabby "We turned off all the pillow fighting robots!".png S4E19 Blaze "this way to the finish line".png S4E19 Monster Machines return to the track 1.png S4E19 Monster Machines return to the track 2.png S4E19 Blaze leading his friends.png S4E19 Monster Machines follow behind Blaze.png S4E19 Monster Machines back on track.png Jumping the bridge/Winners! S4E19 Crusher still far in the lead.png S4E19 Crusher "There it is".png S4E19 Finish line ahead.png S4E19 Crusher "I'm gonna win the Midnight Mile".png S4E19 Crusher hears the others.png S4E19 Blaze and friends right on Crusher's tail.png S4E19 Crusher "Oh, no, no, no!".png S4E19 Crusher can't let the others win.png S4E19 Crusher "I need one last cheat".png S4E19 Crusher spots the drawbridge switch.png S4E19 Crusher flipping the drawbridge switch.png S4E19 Drawbridge starts to open.png S4E19 Drawbridge raising.png S4E19 Monster Machines notice the raising drawbridge.png S4E19 Monster Machines slowing down.png S4E19 Monster Machines stop in time.png S4E19 Crusher taunting the Monster Machines.png S4E19 Starla and Zeg taken aback.png S4E19 Starla "The only way to get to the finish line".png S4E19 Drawbridge open fully.png S4E19 Blaze "we can do it".png S4E19 Blazing Speed engine.png S4E19 Monster Machines infused with Blazing Speed.png S4E19 Give us Blazing Speed.png S4E19 Everyone says Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E19 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S4E19 Blaze jumping.png S4E19 Zeg and Darington jumping.png S4E19 Monster Machines jumping the drawbridge.png S4E19 Monster Machines reaching the other side.png S4E19 Monster Machines land.png S4E19 Crusher near the end.png S4E19 Crusher "I'm about to win!".png S4E19 Crusher realizes he's too late.png S4E19 Monster Machines speed past Crusher.png S4E19 Crusher collapses on the ground.png S4E19 Monster Machines cross the finish line.png S4E19 Monster Machines celebrate their win.png S4E19 Watts and Gabby high tire.png S4E19 Bump "And now for the winners".png S4E19 Glow-in-the-dark trophy glows in rainbow colors.png S4E19 Monster Machines looking at the glow-in-the-dark trophy.png S4E19 Glow-in-the-dark trophy turns red.png S4E19 Blaze amazed by the trophy's color change.png S4E19 Glow-in-the-dark trophy turns orange.png S4E19 Glow-in-the-dark trophy turns green.png S4E19 Glow-in-the-dark trophy turns pink and yellow.png S4E19 Glow-in-the-dark trophy turns blue.png S4E19 Glow-in-the-dark trophy turns purple.png S4E19 Bump giving his ending speech.png S4E19 Glow-in-the-dark trophy shining in rainbow again.png S4E19 Monster Machines gathered round the glow-in-the-dark trophy.png Crusher's bedtime story, part 3 S4E19 Crusher upset he lost.png S4E19 Crusher "I wanted that glow-in-the-dark trophy".png S4E19 Crusher "but noooo!".png S4E19 Crusher "They had to win it fair and square".png S4E19 Pickle appears yet again.png S4E19 Pickle shows yet another bedtime story.png S4E19 Crusher refusing the bedtime story.png S4E19 Pickle "it's about me".png S4E19 Pickle reads about a big pool of pudding.png S4E19 Pickle "but Crusher did".png S4E19 Pickle "The end!" 3.png S4E19 Crusher "Crusher did?!".png S4E19 Crusher over the pudding pool.png S4E19 Crusher splashes into the pudding.png To return to the The Midnight Mile episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries